Learning To Love
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Sequel to If You Love Something Set It Free. Bo's journey as he heals from the abuse he received at the hands of Kathy Sue. Slash Not Graphic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Violence, angst

Rating: FRT

Summary: Bo's journey as he recovers from Kathy Sue's actions. Sequel to If You Love Something Set It Free

Learning To Love:

Chapter 1

"How could you betray me like this Bo? I understood that you let your family keep us apart...it's hard to go against your family. I understand that, but...this? I come home thinking, surely he'll be happy to see me. I thought we'd go away somewhere together. Some place your family would never find us, some place they couldn't interfere. Imagine my surprise then, coming home and finding you're with... My God Bo, of all the people you could've betrayed me with...why did it have to be...why?" Kathy Sue screamed as she paced the room, waving a gun.

From his position on the floor, Bo could do nothing except lay there listening to his former girlfriend screaming at him. Moaning in pain when Kathy Sue puncuated a statement with a kick to his side, Bo prayed that he would find a way out of this nightmare. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken him three years to finally move past what she had done to him. Three years of pain and fear before finding that one person he could love. This couldn't be how it all ended, he wouldn't let Kathy Sue destroy his life just as he had gotten it back. He would find a way to get them both out of this, would do whatever it took for them to escape. On the other side of the room, he saw the fear he felt reflected in the eyes of the one he loved.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER:

Bo lay on the exam table in the doctor's office, praying that the skin grafts had worked. "Please God, let the scars be gone. Please don't make me live the rest of my life with that constant reminder of what she did to me." Bo whispered his plea, startling slightly when the door opened.

"How are you feeling today Bo?" Dr. Jameson greeted, stepping into the room and approaching the table. "I imagine you're anxious to get those bandages off, aren't you?"

"Yes sir I sure am. Doc, my cousin Luke's in the waiting room. Do ya think it'd be okay if he was here when...?"

"Of course Bo, that's no problem. I'll just go get him, be right back." The doctor kindly responded, understanding that his patient was nervous and scared.

A couple of minutes later the doctor returned, leading Luke into the room. As the doctor began to cut away the bandages covering Bo's chest, Luke held his cousin's hand giving what comfort he could. Seeing the fear in Bo's eyes, Luke began to speak of the upcoming Choctaw Road Race, relieved when the distraction worked.

Dr. Jameson was pleased to see the older boy succeeding with his distraction. As he came to the final layer of bandages, he sent up his own small prayer for a successful outcome. "Well Bo, are you ready for your first look?" He asked, handing Bo a hand mirror and stepping back.

Bo accepted the mirror with trembling hands, so afraid that he failed to notice the grin on the doctor's face. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "please God," his whispered plea. Opening his eyes, he found the courage to look into the mirror he held over his chest. "Yeehaw! Thank you God," he yelled in relief. " And thank you Dr. Jameson. ...I can't believe it...ya can't even see a trace of her initials." Bo whispered, awed that the doctor had repaired the damage inflicted by Kathy Sue. "Can ya believe it Luke? Ain't it great?"

"Yeah Bo, it's great," Luke answered, grinning at his cousin happier for him than he could say. Noticing the redness of Bo's chest, Luke asked the doctor about it.

"That's nothing to worry about son, Bo still has some healing to do that's all. As he heals completely from the surgery the redness will fade, leaving behind only faint scars from the surgery. Even those will become fainter as time goes on, until they'll be barely noticeable," Dr. Jameson assured them. "Now Bo you won't need to continue wearing the bandages, however I do want you to apply an antibiotic ointment twice daily until I see you again. Which will be in ten days, barring any complications. You should be able to discontinue the ointment at that time, depending on how well you heal. Now why don't you go ahead and get your shirt on and make an appointment at the desk. I'll leave your prescription with the nurse, you can pick it up then. Any questions?"

"No doc I ain't go no questions, Luke?" Bo asked.

"Me neither, thanks doc for everything you've done for Bo." Luke told him with heartfelt honesty.

"No need to thank me boys, I'm just doing my job," Dr. Jameson responded, his green eyes sparkling.

"You're wrong doc, you did more than just your job. You gave me back...I can't even say what all you gave me back. There was a time I thought I'd have to look at those marks for the rest of my life and the thought of it sickened me. I know to you it's just your job, but to me doc...well what you've done is worth more than you'll ever know. Thank you, doesn't seem like nearly enough, but it's all I can offer." Bo told him, voice thick with emotion, as he held out a hand to the man who had helped him regain a piece of his old life.

"You're welcome Bo, now if you'll excuse me..." The doctor trailed off, uncomfortable as always in the face of his patient's gratitude. Quickly leaving the room, Dr. Jameson left Bo's prescription at the front desk before going into his office. Having previously received permission from Bo, his next move was to call Lawerence Shelton and inform him of the surgery's outcome.

A short time later Bo and Luke were climbing into the General and heading back to Hazzard, anxious to share the good news with Daisy and Uncle Jesse. Watching his younger cousin from the corner of his eye Luke couldn't help hoping that soon they would have the Bo they all knew and loved back. When Bo saw his chest for the first time, Luke had been thrilled to see a glimpse of the Bo Duke he'd left behind. He knew it was wrong, but he hated Kathy Sue Shelton for what she had done to his cousin. Bo should've been safe at home while he was away, not mixed up with that manipulative witch. Luke was just glad he'd come back when he did, he hated to think what she might have done to Bo if he had stayed with her. Not that breaking up with her had done him a lot of good when it came to being safe. Well at least now with her in prison he should be safe from her. Heaving a sigh he just hoped that with the removal of the physical reminders Bo would finally be able to heal completely. Coming to a stop behind the farmhouse he had called home most of his life, Luke watched as his cousin ran inside to share the good news. Listening to the voices of his family, Luke vowed that he would do everything possible to help his little cousin heal.

TBC

Okay, well there's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews keep me writing.

A cookie to those who spot the Tom Wopat reference somewhere in the story.(hint you'll see it in every chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst

A/N: The Tom Wopat reference is the title of the story. It is also the title track from Tom's album Learning To Love.

Italics indicate thought

Rating: FRT

Learning To Love

Chapter 2

Trembling slightly as he reached for his shirt, Bo was starting to think this date was a bad idea. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he'd thought. After all it had only been two weeks since Dr. Jameson removed the bandages and only a few days with no redness. _ Stop it Bo Duke, you ain't gonna let what Kathy Sue did rule the rest of your life_, he firmly told himself. Taking a deep breath, willing himself to stop shaking, Bo slipped his good shirt on. Finished getting ready, he walked out of the bedroom he shared with his cousin. He was determined that his family wouldn't see the nervousness he felt about going out with Rachel Ann, knowing it would only worry them.

Stepping into the living room he saw Uncle Jesse and Luke playing checkers, while Daisy sat across the room sewing buttons onto a shirt. "Well guess I'm gonna leave now y'all. Don't let Luke beat ya Uncle Jesse." Bo teased, tryng to behave like it was any other night.

"You ain't got to worry about that none Bo. I might've taught him how to play checkers, but I didn't teach him all my tricks. You best get going if you don't want to be late, have a good time youngin."

Swallowing hard at the images those words brought to mind, it took every bit of Bo's stubborn pride not to beg Luke to come with him. _I got to stop this. It's Rachel, not Kathy Sue, they ain't all like her, _he reminded himself. Aloud all he said was, "I will Uncle Jesse, see y'all later." Stepping outside he went to the General and slid inside.

Ten minutes later he was pulling up in front of Rachel Ann's door, walking up the steps he knocked and waited. He didn't have to wait long, only a few seconds had passed when the door opened and he saw Rachel standing there. The sight of her in dark blue jeans so tight he'd swear she'd painted them on and a little white tank top that was barely there, took his breath away. Giving a long appreciative whistle, he felt himself relaxing as she blushed at the compliment. "Wow, you look prettier than a rose in winter." Blushing himself when he heard the words coming from his mouth. "I mean...um... well ya sure look nice."

"It's okay Bo, I know what you meant and I love what ya said. It was beautiful...really," Rachel reassured him. She knew he was nervous and didn't blame him a bit. Heck everybody in town knew what the Shelton girl had done to him, she was amazed he'd even want to date again. Rachel wouldn't pretend she understood what all he'd been through, but she knew it had to be hard for him to trust a girl after all of that. There wasn't much she could do, but she was determined to make this night as easy for him as she possibly could, honored to be the first girl since that witch. "So where we going?" Rachel asked, smiling brightly, trying to put him at ease.

"I thought...if it's okay with you...we don't have to if ya'd rather do something else..." He trailed off, looking away as he realized how he sounded.

"Bo? I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fine, I was only curious," she spoke gently to him.

"Umm...okay. Well I thought we could go over to Capital City, they got a dance at the hotel there on Saturday nights. We could have a nice dinner in the dining room while we're there too...if ya want."

"Sounds like fun, what are we waiting on?" Rachel enthusiasticly answered, it really did sound like a good time. Taking Bo's hand she half led him as they walked back to the General, not even blinking when he scooped her up and slid her into the car.

Bo was relieved that Rachel wasn't mad at him for making plans without asking her first. Still nervous in spite of her attempts to help him relax, Bo took another deep breath before climbing into the General. Sure seemed like he was doing that a lot tonight. Just one more reason he was glad he'd decided to go to Capital City on this date. At least there they weren't as likely to see people they knew, he wouldn't be feeling as though he were under a microscope. Wouldn't see others whispering, wondering if they were talking about him. Wouldn't think they were discussing the things Kathy Sue had done to him or asking themselves how a man could let something like that happen to him? Bo only hoped that being outside of Hazzard would make it easier to relax. He was so grateful that Rachel Ann would want to go out with him, even with all of his problems, that he was determined she wouldn't regret it.

Three hours later Bo pulled up in the yard of the Duke farm, he didn't get out of the General though. He just sat there, not knowing what to do. He should've known better, never should have tried to date anybody. He wasn't ready, didn't know... he choked back a sob at the thought. Didn't know if he'd ever be ready. What if he couldn't get past the things Kathy Sue had done to him?

Hearing the General's powerful engine when Bo came home, Luke lay in his bed waiting for his cousin to come inside. He lay there for twenty minutes without hearing the sound of the screen door squeaking open, nor any footsteps on the floor as Bo made his way to their room. He knew Bo hadn't left, he would've heard the car starting up. Luke was past worried after ten more minutes passed with no sign of Bo. Throwing back the covers, he pulled on a pair of jeans and made his way to the door. Looking out into the yard, Luke could see Bo sitting in the car, staring into space. Luke's breath caught in his throat when he saw the look on his younger cousin's face. He hadn't seen that look of sadness and despair in months, he hoped Rachel Ann hadn't been the one to put it there. She had always seemed like a nice girl, but Kathy Sue had proven to him that looks could be deceiving. Stepping outside Luke walked to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Want to talk about it?" He quietly asked, cursing himself when Bo jumped in the seat. "Sorry didn't mean to startle ya. Offer's still open, want to talk?"

"Ain't nuthin to talk about," the sullen answer.

"Oh sure, you always sit in the General after a date, staring off into space looking like ya just lost your best friend." Luke sarcasticly responded. "Want to try that again? Did Rachel Ann do something to upset ya?"

"No, well not exactly. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know what would happen. It was awful Luke," Bo moaned miserably.

"The date went that bad?"

"No, that's part of what's so awful. We went over to the Capital City hotel for the Saturday night dance, had dinner in the dining room and everything. I was real nervous at first, but Rachel was great. She was real supportive and did her best to put me at ease. It worked too, we had a real nice dinner. Then we went to the dance and that was great too. Was when we were headed to the General that things went wrong." Bo turned away from Luke, he couldn't tell him about this. Couldn't face the humilation of what he'd done, couldn't stand for his older cousin to know what a coward he had become.

"What happened Bo? Come on cousin, you can tell me...please?"

"I can't Luke, not this."

"Bo please?" Luke begged. In a moment of desperation he made a threat, knowing the moment he said it, he'd made a mistake. "Fine, you won't tell me, then guess I'll just have to ask Rachel Ann."

Paling at the thought Bo climbed out of the General and took off running towards the creek. He didn't get far before Luke tackled him to the ground.

"Bo, are ya crazy? You know better than to go running off into the dark, you could get hurt."

"So what! What does it matter, ain't like I'm of any use anymore!" Bo screamed at the older man, struggling to escape his hold. "Let me go Luke, please," he pled, hating himself, knowing that Luke would see him now for the coward he was.

"What are ya talking about Bo? Of course you're of use. What did that girl do to you?"

"She didn't do nothing, just showed me what a coward I've become. Guess ya might as well here it from me. Told you the date went good, until we was headed to the General. Rachel was talking and laughing, and I felt real good. Guess I got a little distracted though, cause she...she went to waving her hand in my face, and I... Next thing I know I'm curled up on the ground and there's a crowd of people gathered round. Rachel was telling them to back off and rubbing my back, saying...saying that it's okay. Telling me she wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't mean to do it Luke, didn't know what a coward I was, but all of a sudden, I was back there, back in her room and that belt was flying at my chest. I was so scared Luke and now Rachel ain't never gonna want to see me again. How could she want to be with a coward? So don't you tell me I ain't useless, not now that I know the truth."

"Bo ya ain't useless, ya just aren't ready for dating that's all, I'm sure of it." Seeing the disbelief on his cousin's face and wanting to make him see the truth, Luke tried another tactic. "Bo, ya think I'm a coward?"

"Of course not Luke, that's a stupid question!"

"Why's that Bo? By your definition that's what I am. Been a few times I've found myself shaking like a leaf because of a car backfiring. Sounds a lot like a gunshot ya know? Sometimes I hear something like that, or I catch a certain smell on the breeze and I ain't here anymore. I'm back in Vietnam, being shot at. Watching my buddies die, killing other boys just because they're on the wrong side and it's my job."

"That don't make ya a coward Luke. You went through a war, anybody would act like... I see what you're trying to do Luke, but it ain't the same thing. I wasn't in a war, I didn't see anybody die or have to kill anybody. I could've walked away, I didn't have to let Kathy Sue treat me like that but I did. I did cause I was too scared to fight back, at least after a while," Bo protested.

"Sorry Bo, but it is the same thing. You're right you could've walked away months before ya did, but I'll bet she didn't just start out hitting you did she? That's what I thought, it was probably gradual. I'll bet by the time she got to that, you already were starting to believe her lies. And look what happened when you did walk away. Ya were put through hell by that witch Bo and reacting like ya did tonight don't mean you're a coward. Believe me Bo you're a lot of things. You're kind, funny, supportive of your family and friends and ya got the biggest heart of anybody I ever known. But ya ain't a coward Bo and ya ain't useless. You just have to give yourself more time cousin. Time to heal, and time to learn how to trust again. You just tried to rush things Bo, that's all. But it will get better, I promise it will." Luke spoke gently, praying that his words were getting through.

Looking at his cousin with something close to awe, Bo couldn't help thinking how very lucky he was. "You promise Luke?" He whispered, hating that he sounded like a little kid looking for reassurance, but admitting to himself that's exactly what he felt like right now.

"I promise Bo...I promise. You ready to get up and go inside now?"

"Yeah," getting to his feet, Bo reached out and wrapped his arms around his older cousin. "Thanks Luke...for being here. Thanks for not giving up on me." He whispered, patting the older boy on the back, before releasing him from the tight hug. Throwing an arm companionably across Luke's shoulders, Bo led them into the house.

TBC

That's right boys and girls, no cliffhanger. But that doesn't mean y'all get out of the reviews. I still want to know what ya think. So click the button on the bottom left and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warning: Angst, Violence

Italics signify thought

Rating: FRT

Learning To Love

Chapter 3

Luke stayed back, watching Bo skim stones across the creek. He wanted so much to help Bo but he was afraid his cousin wouldn't see it as helping. It had been a year since Bo's disastrous date with Rachel Ann and Bo was still hurting. Luke had no idea what had happened this time. But when his younger cousin had come tearing into the yard, he had known this latest date hadn't gone well either. Though the early hour would've told him that too. He had followed Bo down here to the creek, not knowing if Bo would want him here, but wanting to be here if he was needed.

"You can come closer cousin, I ain't gonna tear your head off ya know." Bo softly invited after thirty minutes of skimming stones. This had been his ritual, even before he could properly skim stones. Whenever he needed to think or just be alone, he would come here. Bo never had understood why, he only knew that standing beside the creek, throwing stones helped him think. More than that though, it also left him feeling relaxed and at peace, at least it usually did. "Luke, am I ever gonna be allowed to get past this?"

"I know it's hard Bo, but it will get better. I know it's been a while, but what you've been through takes ti..." Luke trailed off, looking at Bo in surprise as it registered exactly what his cousin had said. "Bo? What do ya mean, are you ever gonna be allowed to get past it?"

"You know I went out with Sherry tonight right?" Bo paused, waiting to see if Luke would say anything. When he only nodded though, Bo went on. "We were having a pretty good time, was down at the Boar's Nest drinking and dancing. Mostly dancing, I know everybody expects me to drink like them but I don't like to. Not since Kathy Sue, don't like taking the chance of not being in control of the situation. That got things started, Bobby Jensen and his brothers were in there and started giving me a hard time. Well they mouthed off and I got mad, said a few things back, that's when Bobby threw a punch. The fight didn't last long, Cooter and L.B. were there. They jumped right in when they saw I was out-numbered and with all three of us fighting, it only lasted about five minutes. I was afraid Sherry was gonna be mad about the fight, but she wasn't mad at all, she just wanted to go somewhere else."

"Bo I don't understand, what has this got to do with what you said?" Luke asked, thinking Bo was stalling.

"I'm getting to that Luke. We went up to the old indian caves and started making out. Everything was going good, until she started unbuttoning my shirt. Soon as she saw my chest, she kind of tensed up, but she didn't say anything. Not then anyway. ...Luke I tried, I really did but when she pushed me onto my back and started to undo my jeans... I tried to change our positions, she just kept pinning me down though and I didn't want to hurt her. So I just told her to stop, that I thought we should slow things down. That's when she got mad, boy did she get mad. I don't remember everything she said, but I do remember her saying that I should stop being a baby. Said she didn't know why I was saying no, every girl in Hazzard knows I like it rough, that I want them to be in control. She said that getting rid of them marks on my chest didn't change anything. I was still the man who had let a woman use him and that it must be cause I wanted to be used." By the time Bo finished speaking, tears of anger and humilation were streaming down his face. Turning away from Luke, he started to walk away, afraid to hear Luke agree with Sherry.

"Bo stop! That's what you meant, when you asked if you were gonna be allowed to forget?" Luke asked, his voice tight with control as he tried to hide his anger. He was afraid that Bo wouldn't understand if he heard anger or disgust in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Bo just cause Sherry acted like that, doesn't mean other girls will. I know what she said, but she was mad and wanted to hurt you. It doesn't make what she said true." Luke told him, wrapping a hand around the back of Bo's neck in a comforting gesture.

"Don't you think I know that Luke? I ain't stupid ya know, and if Sherry was the only one who'd said it I could just ignore it. Maybe. She ain't though Luke, except for Rachel Ann, every girl I've gone out with in the last year has said stuff just like that. Too bad I couldn't get my nerve back up before Rachel started dating Darrell. Course she probably would've been the same way eventually. What am I gonna do Luke?"

For several minutes Luke didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. His heart breaking for his younger cousin, Luke wanted to hunt down every one of those girls that had hurt Bo. Wanted them to know what it felt like to be told you had wanted to be raped. Damn them! Finally regaining some control over himself, he led Bo over to a log and sat down, pulling Bo down beside him. "You're gonna be strong and you're gonna stand your ground." Luke told him, casually draping one arm across his cousin's shoulders. "Bo them girls, well I'd have to say you're better off without them. I know it feels like every girl in Hazzard thinks the same thing, but you know better than that Bo. If you weren't so upset right now, you'd see it for yourself. You'll find somebody Bo, she's out there cousin and when you find her you'll forget all about them _bitches. _Don't tell Uncle Jesse I said that, okay?" Luke asked, relieved to see a small smile playing across Bo's face.

"I won't. ...Luke, thanks, for everything. I know you believe what you're saying, but I think maybe for a while I'm gonna stick with girls that ain't from Hazzard. Maybe if they don't know about Kathy Sue, without that hanging over me, maybe I can get back to being me."

Luke smiled at Bo, sometimes his little cousin really surprised him. "Bo, don't ever let anybody tell you ya ain't smart. Maybe you're not as good at book learning as some, but where it counts you may just have us all beat."

Six months later Luke was relieved to see Bo finally behaving more like the boy he'd been before Kathy Sue. _Guess his idea worked, he sure seems a lot better off since he started only seeing girls that ain't from Hazzard. It sure is good to see Bo so relaxed, laughing and joking just like he used to. I wish he could've found a local girl to date. It'd be nice to see him doing more than just casual dating. But this is what he needs I suppose. I hope this will help him heal enough to where he can have a relationship. He deserves so much more than to spend the rest of his life going from one girl to another. He's a good man and he should be loved and cared for. He should have someone who will be there for him through the bad times as well as the good. Someone who can make him forget what Kathy Sue did to him, to show him what love should be. _Luke sat at the bar talking to Jerry the bartender and watching Bo in the mirror. He grinned himself when Bo threw his head back in genuine laughter. God it was good to see him happy. The smile fell from his face when he saw who had just walked through the door. Sherry Alexander and Bobby Jensen, Luke couldn't help thinking they deserved each other. Watching them carefully he sighed, beginning to relax again when they walked past Bo without a word. He should've known better.

Bo had tensed up when he saw Sherry and Bobby walk in, but had grinned and reassured his date that everything was fine. He watched them walk towards the table where he sat with Sam, hoping they wouldn't try to start anything. He had no idea why, but Sherry had never gotten over being mad at him after their one and only date. He would've laughed if he didn't feel like crying everytime he thought of that date. Bo sure couldn't figure out why she was mad, he figured it should've been him that was mad. For the next forty-five minutes, everything was fine. He was relaxing and having a good time with Sam, dancing with her several times and enjoying being with her.

Bo and Sam had just finished another dance and were headed back to their table, when Bobby stepped in front of Bo. "Apologize Duke."

"Apologize? For what Bobby, being better looking than you? Okay, I'm sorry you're so ugly Bobby," Bo smirked.

"Cute Bo, you know what I'm talking about. You apologize to Sherry for the way you treated her." Bobby snarled, obviously looking for a fight.

"Don't know what you're talking about Bobby, I ain't even spoke to Sherry in months. Now you need to get out of my way and go back to your date." Bo responded, pushing Bobby to one side and steering Sam back towards their table.

"You shouldn't have done that Bo." He heard Bobby snarl, just before he felt a sharp pain in his head and the world went black. Bobby didn't get much chance to enjoy his victory over Bo, as with a snarl of pure rage, Luke tackled him to the floor.

When Luke saw Bobby confront Bo as he was leaving the dance floor, he had figured there was about to be a fight. He never would've guessed that Bobby Jensen was that much of a coward. Luke could only watch in shock as Bobby grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and swung it at Bo from behind. He didn't really remember much of what happened after that. He saw Bo fall and when he didn't get up, Luke saw red. The next thing he knew Cooter was pulling him off of Bobby and telling him to take care of Bo. "Bo! Is he okay?" Luke asked, hurrying to where his cousin lay bleeding on the floor. Kneeling beside his little cousin, Luke carefully examined the back of Bo's skull. Not seeing any blood, only a bump he couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from. "Bo? Wake up cousin, please Bo wake up." Luke jumped when somebody touched his shoulder, looking up he saw it was Daisy.

"Here Luke, use this to clean up the cut." Daisy suggested, handing him a wet towel.

"Cut?"

"Over his eye, didn't you see it honey? Sam said he hit his head on a table when he fell." Daisy told him.

Now that Daisy had pointed it out to him, Luke could see the blood flowing from a small cut above Bo's right eye. Using the towel his cousin had given him, he dabbed gently at the cut. He carefully cleaned the area until he could clearly see the damage. Getting his first good look at it, he was surprised to find it was only a small cut, heck probably wouldn't even need stitches. With the amount of blood, Luke would've guessed the damage to be worse. Just as he finished cleaning the cut and applying a small bandage, Bo began to moan.

"Ohhhh...my head. Luke? What happened?" Bo asked, trying to sit up, falling against Luke as he got to his knees, overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"What do you remember Bo?" Luke asked, concerned that Bo didn't seem to know what had happened.

"Uh... Sam! Where is she? Is she okay?" Bo asked, beginning to get frantic when he didn't see his date.

"She...um...she left Bo. She's okay, she wasn't hurt none. I guess she just ain't used to seeing stuff like this." Daisy answered, hoping Bo wouldn't ask her what Sam had said. She couldn't lie, so Daisy could only hope Bo never thought to ask. She knew it would only hurt him if he knew Sam had left because she thought Bo deserved to get hit. Daisy would've hit the girl herself when she said that his smart mouth was the reason he got hit and she didn't have time for that childish behavior. The only thing that stopped Daisy, was the fact she was too busy trying to take care of Bo to deal with Sam.

"Oh...Luke? What happened?"

"Bo, I need you to tell me what you remember first okay?" Luke asked again.

"Um..I was dancing with Sam and...Bobby, he tried to start a fight. I don't remember anything else, sorry." Bo answered softly, trying not to aggravate the pain in his head.

"You did fine Bo. He hit you with a bottle, when your back was turned and you hit a table on your way down. I think we should get you to Dr. Appleby, you need to be checked out. Don't argue with me Bo, you might have a concussion. Come on now, we'll go see Doc, and then you can go home and get some rest, okay?" Luke asked, helping Bo to his feet and heading him towards the door.

Before they could get outside though, Rosco walked through the door, stopping them. "Alright now, you Duke boys just hold it right there you're under arrest."

"Rosco what are you arresting us for? We didn't do anything wrong." Luke protested, barely controlling his temper at the needless delay.

"Well if you didn't do anything, then why you trying to sneak out of here before I got here?" Rosco smugly asked.

"We ain't sneaking nowhere Rosco. Bo got hit in the back of the head by a beer bottle and I think he's got a concussion, I'm taking him to the Doc's." As if to prove Luke's statement true, Bo's legs folded and he nearly hit the floor, again. "Now do ya see? You want to talk to us later, we'll be at the farm but right now I'm taking Bo to the doctor." Luke told him, pushing his way past Rosco and practically carrying Bo to the General.

As soon as Luke and Bo had left, Cooter brought Bobby Jensen over to Rosco and told the sheriff what had happened. Rosco might not always get along with the Duke boys, but he still didn't hold with waylaying somebody like that. Just wasn't right and in disgust he slapped the cuffs on Bobby's wrists, reading him his rights, before hauling him to jail. When Bobby complained on the way to the car about Luke attacking him after he hit Bo, everybody in Hazzard would've fainted if they had heard Rosco tell him that wasn't assault. There wasn't anything illegal about Luke defending his cousin and not letting Bobby hurt him any further.

Inside the Boar's Nest, Daisy watched from the door as Rosco took Bobby to his patrol car. Turning around she went back inside and found Sherry. Quickly proving that the Duke boys weren't the only ones with a temper, Daisy jerked Sherry from her seat. Roughly pulling the girl towards the door, Daisy kicked it open and pushed Sherry through it, not caring when she landed on the hard ground. "You stay out of here Sherry Alexander. This place may just be a roadside honky tonk, but it's a mite too classy for the likes of you." Daisy smirked before turning around and marching back inside, blushing at the applause which greeted her.

Pulling up to the Duke farm, Luke parked the General as close to the door as he could. Getting out , he walked to the passenger side and helped Bo to climb out. _Thank God_, was all he could think when Dr. Appleby told them that Bo only had a mild concussion. He'd be lightheaded and nauseated for a few days. He'd certainly have a headache and might be a little cranky, but with rest and time he'd be fine. Luke knew Bo was relieved too when he found out he wouldn't have to go to the hospital, as he'd feared. Helping Bo inside, Luke took him to their room and got him settled in his bed ignoring Jesse's questions for the moment. Sitting beside Bo, Luke gently brushed the hair back from his cousin's forehead. Smiling gently when Bo nuzzled into the touch, Luke quietly explained everything to their uncle as Bo drifted to sleep. After Jesse left the room, Luke continued to sit beside Bo, watching him. Though what he was watching for, Luke couldn't have said.

Shifting position so that he was leaning against the headboard, Luke couldn't help smiling when Bo turned towards him. It reminded Luke of when Bo was a little boy and would have a nightmare. Climbing into bed beside his older cousin, he always claimed Luke could protect him from anything. "Shh, it's okay Bo. I'm here, I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise." Luke assured his younger cousin as he began to moan fearfully in his sleep. He only hoped he could keep that promise. Wrapping one arm protectively around Bo, Luke soon drifted to sleep beside his cousin.

TBC

Well hope y'all liked this chapter. If you did, don't forget to click on that button in the bottom left of your screen, and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, slash, incest.

Rating: FRT

A/N: When I started this story I didn't know who Bo would end up with. However as I've been writing the road was leading to this chapter. Even at the start of this chapter I still wasn't sure, until I got more into the chapter and then it became obvious that Bo wasn't going to end up with a woman after all. So I warn you now this story is going to be slash, though the most graphic thing you will see is a kiss.

Learning To Love

Chapter 4

When Bo woke up the next morning he was surprised to find Luke sleeping beside him. As he started to sit up, Bo couldn't help moaning in pain at the feel of a spike stabbing through his skull.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked in concern when he heard Bo's moan.

"Luke?" Bo whispered, "What happened?"

Luke instantly became even more worried, "Do you remember anything at all Bo?"

Bo lay still, trying to remember. After several minutes the night before began to come back to him. "Bobby hit me with a bottle?"

"Yeah that's right. You remember anything else?"

"I remember...the doctor's office?" Bo answered, not sure if he was remembering it right or not.

"I took you to Doc's after Bobby hit you, he said you have a mild concussion. That's probably why you're having a little trouble remembering what happened." Climbing out of the bed, Luke helped Bo to his feet and into the bathroom.

"You gonna be able to handle showering on your own?" Luke asked, grinning when Bo turned red with embarassment and glared at his older cousin. "Okay, okay I was just asking. I'll go get you some clean clothes, holler if you need anything." Luke told him, chuckling at his younger cousin's reaction as he left the room.

After getting undressed, Bo carefully stepped into the shower, using the wall for support. Standing under the stream of hot water, Bo found himself wondering again why Luke had been sleeping in his bed. Twenty minutes later, he turned off the water and started to get out of the shower, stumbling slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him. Before he could hit the floor, strong arms were catching him and he was being helped to a seat on the closed toilet. "Luke? What are ya doing in here?"

"I was just bringing you some clean clothes, good thing too." Luke answered, grabbing a towel and helping Bo to dry off.

"I can dry myself off," Bo snapped, yanking the towel from Luke's grasp.

"Fine, just trying to help," Luke snapped back, turning towards the door.

Bo looked down, ashamed of the way he was treating his older cousin. "Sorry, just feel stupid," Bo mumbled.

Bo's words stopped him in his tracks and Luke turned back to the younger man. "Ain't no reason to feel stupid Bo. Everybody needs help sometimes."

"I know, and you're right. So...um...ya think ya could give me a hand?"

"Sure thing Bo," Luke answered with a grin, grabbing another towel.

As Luke helped him to get ready, Bo started to think again about when he woke up. "Uh, Luke? I was just wondering...why were you in bed with me?" Bo asked, thinking that it had felt good to wake up with Luke next to him.

"No reason really. I was sitting beside you when you fell asleep. Guess I must've been more worn out than I knew, cause next thing I knew I was waking up next to you." Luke explained, hoping Bo wasn't upset about it.

"Okay," was all Bo said in response. "You gonna get a shower before breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll get one after chores and breakfast." Luke answered, helping Bo to his feet and down the hallway to the kitchen.

Six months later, Bo stood at the top of Hobson's Leap, thinking that maybe Mrs. Shelton had the right idea. As he stood there, looking down at the canyon below, Bo thought back over the last six months and what had brought him to this point.

Luckily it only took a few days for Bo to fully recover from the concussion. As soon as he did, he was right back to dating and having fun. For the next six months, Bo was behaving as any other young man his age. To watch him out with a different girl every night, you would never know the hell he had been through. Anybody seeing him would never have guessed at the fear and confusion he still dealt with every day. Even before the fight with Bobby Jensen, Bo had been having problems. No matter how hard he had tried, he simply couldn't get past what had happened with Kathy Sue. Even being with girls from outside Hazzard had only helped to a point. He still couldn't go beyond kissing, not even when they made it obvious that they were willing. Most of the girls he had gone out with in the last year had been real nice to him. Not one of them had ever said anything to him about Kathy Sue or what she had done, but it hadn't mattered. Every single time he was alone with a girl, the minute she began to run a hand under his shirt he would pull back. Some of the girls thought he was being a gentleman and some got mad about it, but none of them would go on more than a few dates with him. By the night of the fight, Bo had been determined that he was going to do more than kiss Sam. He wasn't letting Kathy Sue stay in control anymore, but now he had a bigger problem.

When he woke up the morning after the fight, with Luke beside him, it had felt good. For the first time since Kathy Sue had raped him, he felt completely safe. As he recovered over the next few days, Bo began to realize that he had fallen in love with Luke. Horrified at the thought, he began to date girls like he'd never done before. Before the fight, he wasn't dating anybody steadily, but he was dating the girls more than once. Now though he was out with a different girl every night, laughing, dancing and generally having fun. Trying desperately to hide the confusion he was feeling, Bo was running himself ragged. Working all day on the farm, hiding his feelings for his cousin from everybody, including himself and dancing all night was bound to take a toll. Which is how he'd ended up here, at Hobson's Leap, wondering what it would feel like to jump.

Bo had come home from his latest date exhausted, the pace of the last six months finally catching up to him. As he stumbled into the house, Bo quietly made his way down the hall to his room. Stepping inside and softly closing the door, he jumped a foot at the sound of Luke's voice.

"About time you made it home cousin."

"Luke! Don't do that, ya scared me half to death. Why are ya still up?"

"Waiting for you, I'm worried about ya Bo." Luke told him in a firm, even voice.

"Well ya can quit worrying, I'm fine," Bo insisted.

Getting out of his bed, Luke grabbed Bo's arm and turned him towards the mirror. "Take a good look at yourself Bo, ya call that fine?" Luke asked.

Looking at himself, Bo winced at the dark cirlces under his eyes and the dullness in them. Bo knew Luke was right, but he couldn't admit that, not if he was going to keep his secret. A secret he could no longer hide from himself, though he was still determined to hide it from Luke. "Let go of me Luke, I told ya I'm fine. Don't need you acting like my father." Bo demanded, attempting to pull his arm from Luke's grasp. "Dang it Luke, will you let me go?" Growling in frustration, Bo turned towards Luke, staring in fascination at his cousin's mouth. Watching Luke's lips moving, Bo didn't hear a word that was said as he was drawn forward like a moth to the flame. Reaching out with his free hand, Bo wrapped his hand around the back of Luke's neck and pulled him forward. Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly across Luke's before deepening the kiss. Hearing himself moaning in pleasure, Bo suddenly jerked away from his cousin, horrified by what he had done. "Oh man, I'm sorry Luke...I don't know...I'm sorry." Bo stammered out before turning and running out of the house.

Jumping into the General, Bo left the farm he had always called home, with no idea if he would ever be back. Driving aimlessly for the next hour, Bo had finally ended up at Hobson's Leap. Standing near the edge, Bo looked down, imagining the fall. In his imagination he saw himself falling, saw himself lying at the bottom, his body broken. Thinking it would be better for all of them if he ended this pathetic excuse for a life right here, Bo couldn't help thoughts of his family entering his mind. As he imagined the looks on their faces when Rosco came to tell them what Bo had done, he came to a decision. Stepping back from the cliff edge, Bo knew he couldn't do that to the people he loved.

Luke hadn't been this worried about his cousin in a long time. When Bo had pulled him forward into that kiss, Luke thought he was dreaming. After that night at the Boar's Nest and waking up next to his younger cousin, Luke's feelings had gradually changed. Knowing the hell Kathy Sue had put Bo through, Luke had kept his feelings to himself. Sure that Bo would hate him if he ever knew the truth. Hearing the powerful engine of the General, Luke came out of his dazed state and quickly pulled on his jeans and boots. Grabbing Daisy's keys from beside the kitchen door, he jumped into Dixie and took off after Bo. By the time he had made it outside though Bo had too much of a head start and Luke was having no luck finding the younger man.

"Lost Sheep 2 to Lost Sheep 1, you got your ears on Luke?" Bo's voice came over the cb.

Grabbing the mic, it took all of Luke's self-control to keep his voice calm. "I'm here Bo, where you at cousin?"

"I'm up at Hobson's Leap, could ya come up here? We need to talk."

"I'll be there in five minutes cousin, just stay there okay?" Luke barely managed to get the words past the lump in his throat. The defeated sound of Bo's voice scaring him more than anything in Nam ever had.

"I'll be here," Bo assured him.

Stepping on the gas, Luke made it to the cliff in three minutes. When the headlights of the jeep landed on Bo sitting on the General's hood, Luke sighed in relief. Coming up here he had been so afraid that Bo would be gone before he could get there. Now seeing that Bo was safe, Luke began to get angry. Jumping out of the jeep, he stalked over to the General and jerked his cousin from the hood.

"Damn it Bo, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to do it." Bo hated seeing that anger directed at him, but he knew he deserved it. "Don't worry, I won't ever do anything like that again. I'll go home and pack, be out of your hair by morning. Would you tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy bye for me?" Bo asked his cousin, looking away in shame.

"You think I'm mad cause you kissed me?" When Bo nodded his answer, Luke threw back his head in laughter. "I'm sorry Bo, it's just...I'm not mad cause you kissed me. I'm glad ya kissed me, I've wanted that for months now."

"You're not...you did?" Bo asked, having trouble catching up to the fact that Luke didn't hate him.

"Yes, I did, and I still do." Luke answered, wrapping his arms around the younger man and claiming his lips in a soul deep kiss. Reluctantly ending the kiss, Luke pulled back, keeping his arms around Bo. "We do need to talk Bo, and we will, but not now. I think right now we need to get home, you need to rest. Shh...we'll talk tommorrow, we got plenty of time to figure this out. Come on let's go home, we'll leave the jeep here, I'll drive Daisy up later to get it." Luke told him, steering him towards the passenger side of the General.

"Daisy ain't gonna be too happy about that. You go on and take Dixie, I'll drive the General," Bo protested.

"Okay Bo, but first answer a question. How many fingers am I holding up?" Luke asked holding up two fingers.

Squinting at the hand Luke was holding up, Bo reluctantly answered,"Three?"

"Wrong, and that's why I'm driving us home. Don't worry Bo, Daisy'll understand. Now will you get in the car?"

Bo didn't offer any further argument but simply slid into the passenger seat of the General. Exhausted and dazed, Bo was nearly asleep when Luke pulled into the driveway five minutes later. Letting his cousin lead him inside, Bo mechanically got ready for bed. He was barely aware of Luke lying down beside him, but still he instinctively turned towards him. Feeling safe and content for the first time in two and a half years, Bo drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his cousin's arms.

TBC

Please review, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warings: Angst, Violence, Slash, Incest

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Learning To Love

Chapter 5

Slowly Bo opened his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm arms wrapped around his body. Jolting fully awake, the memory of the previous night came flooding back. "Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?" Luke softly asked, afraid that Bo was upset at finding himself in his cousin's bed.

"I'm not dreaming? Last night really happened?" Bo asked, hoping that Luke really did feel the same way as him.

"It's real Bo, last night was real." Gently turning Bo towards him, Luke softly brushed his hand against his cousin's cheek before leaning down for a tender kiss. "I love you Bo...and if you ever scare me like that again..." Luke trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Shivering slightly at the memory, Bo quickly assured his cousin he had nothing to worry about. "I won't Luke, I only even thought about it cause I was so sure you would hate me." Pulling Luke down for a kiss, Bo never wanted this to end. He wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was forever, but knowing that wasn't possible, he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love you too Luke, and I'd love to stay here with you all day, but I don't think Uncle Jess..." Jerking upright, he only made it as far as planting feet on the floor before the door opened and their uncle poked his head into the room.

"Boys time...oh you're already up, good. Better get dressed and come down to breakfast, we got a busy day ahead of us," Jesse said, shutting the door and leaving them alone.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Luke what are we gonna do? I didn't even think about Uncle Jesse and Daisy, what if they hate us?" Bo asked, leaning forward, holding his head in suddenly trembling hands.

Sitting up, Luke wrapped his arms around the younger man, hoping to comfort. "Shh...calm down Bo. It'll be okay, I promise. First of all Uncle Jesse didn't really see anything, if he had, he would've said something," Luke assured him. "But you're right about one thing, we do need to tell them. I don't want us to have to hide in our own home. That ain't no way to live, and I won't put either of us through that."

Leaning back against his lover, Bo drew comfort from the feel of Luke's arms around him. "Luke? Do ya think they'll be able to accept this...us? What if they can't?"

"First of all, if they can't or won't accept us, then we'll find some place else to live. I don't want you to worry about that Bo. Honestly though, I don't think it's going to be a problem. They love us both Bo, and Jesse has always taught us that family is more important than anything else. I ain't gonna try to tell you they won't have any problems with the idea, you got to admit it's a hard concept to wrap your head around."

Chuckling at that statement, Bo had to agree Luke was right about that. Weren't they themeselves and what happened last night proof of that? "Can't argue with that."

Smiling, Luke was glad to see that Bo was able to see the humor. "I think the only real questions are; when do we tell them, and how long will it take them to get past whatever problems they might have?"

Bo didn't need to think very long about the first question, "I think we should tell them at breakfast. I don't want to be worrying about it all day, rather get it over with. What do you think?"

"I think we better get dressed and get to breakfast before Jesse comes back in here. It'll be okay Bo, you'll see," Luke reassured his cousin hating to see the look of fear in his eyes.

Coming into the kitchen a few minutes later, they weren't surprised to see that Jesse and Daisy were already at the table waiting for them. Taking their normal seats next to each other, they bowed their heads and waited for Jesse to ask the blessing. For the next several minutes nobody spoke as dishes were passed around the table. Seeing the way Bo was nervously picking at his food, Luke knew it would be up to him to begin the conversation. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his own nerves, Luke laid his fork beside his plate and cleared his throat. "Uncle Jesse, I need...that is, Bo and I need to tell you something."

"Should I leave Luke, would that make it easier?" Daisy asked, concerned by the fear she saw in Luke's eyes.

"No Daisy, actually we need to talk to both of ya. Just not sure how to start..."

"The beginning's usually a good place. What is it Luke? You boys ain't in trouble are ya?" Jesse questioned gruffly.

"Nah, ain't nothing like that Uncle Jesse. Though we may be in a minute," Luke paused, not quite sure how to go on.

Jesse and Daisy shared a concerned look, wondering what this was all about. "Don't know why you'd think that boy, but only one way to find out."

"I know Uncle Jesse, I know. Just please hear us out, okay?" Receiving nods of agreement, Luke knew he couldn't stall any further. "After what Kathy Sue did to Bo he had a real hard time moving on. Y'all know that, but there's some things ya don't know. Things he never told anybody but me. I know y'all ain't never known why he started dating all them girls from out of town, instead of Hazzard girls. It was cause the girls from around here knew about Kathy Sue and what had happened, and they weren't about to let Bo forget either. Uncle Jesse, Daisy the last two and a half years have been hell for Bo, and no matter what he did, he hasn't been able to get past what happened. I've hated all of it, seeing him hurting so much and not being able to help him." Feeling Bo's hand wrapping around his, Luke gave his cousin a small smile and found the courage to continue. "A few months ago, after that mess at the Boar's Nest with Bobby Jensen, I...I realized that I was falling in love with Bo. I tried not to Uncle Jesse, I never planned to tell Bo how I felt, but then last night, well..."

"Last night everything changed," Bo took over the story when Luke stopped speaking. "Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Luke wasn't the only one who had feelings change. He's right about how hard the last two and a half years have been and all that time Luke was the only one I could turn to. I know y'all have been here for me and I appreciate that, you don't know how much. But there were things I never felt comfortable talking about with anybody except Luke. And after Bobby hit me, when I woke up the next morning next to Luke, it was the first time since Kathy Sue that I felt safe. Didn't take me long to figure out that I had fallen in love with Luke, but I didn't want it to be true. I figured he'd hate me if he ever knew, so I started dating girls like I was never going to see them again. I was running, the one thing you always said a Duke never does Uncle Jesse. Didn't work either, found that out last night. I came home pretty late and Luke was waiting up for me, he was worried about me and he started getting onto me about it. Next thing I knew I was kissing him. I was so sure he'd hate me for what I'd done that I took off and ended up at Hobson's Leap. I thought about jumping but I knew I couldn't do that to y'all, so instead I called Luke and had him come up there. That's when I found out, we found out that we both felt the same way. We love each other Uncle Jesse and we hope you can accept that, you too Daisy. Please don't hate us..." Bo trailed off, biting off the sob that tried to escape and leaning into Luke's embrace.

Nobody spoke for several minutes, both Jesse and Daisy were surprised by what they'd been told. Seeing that her cousins were waiting for one of them to say something, Daisy reached across the table, placing her hands on theirs and drawing them together. "Bo, Luke, I could never hate you, that ain't even a possibility. You're my cousins and I love you, that won't ever change. I ain't sure what I think of this, but...well I've seen how hard things have been for you too Bo. All I ever wanted was for you to heal, to be able to find somebody you could love. If that's Luke, then I can accept that, but I won't lie and say I'm real comfortable with the idea. It's gonna take a little getting used to, I hope you can understand that."

"Sure we do Daisy, we didn't expect ya to be throwing a party or anything. Don't worry we won't do anything to embarass you, I'm just glad. We're both glad that you are willing to accept us as a couple, thank you cousin." Luke told her, knowing he spoke for Bo as well.

Smiling tremulously at Daisy, Bo chanced a glance at his uncle, wondering if he would be as understanding. "Uncle Jesse?" Bo managed to squeak out through a suddenly dry throat.

Jesse Duke had never thought of himself as a bigot, but this news was sure testing him. Looking up at the sound of fear in Bo's voice, Jesse swallowed hard at the matching fear in his eyes. "It's alright Bo, I ain't gonna throw ya out or nothing. I ain't sure I understand this, never would've expected anything like this from you two but... After what that girl put you through, I should've seen this coming. I can't help wishing that you could've found a girl to love and trust Bo. The path you've chosen ain't gonna be an easy one, but us Dukes ain't got much except for family, so I'll try to accept it. There's a lot of problems could crop up for the two of you, but there's one I can take care of right now. This farm will always be home for both of ya, no matter who you love or don't love. If, and I ain't hoping for it, but if this don't work out, both of you boys will always have a home, don't you ever forget that. Well now, you kids best eat up, we got a lot of work to get to today." Jesse gruffly told them, deciding it would be best to get things back to normal as quick as possible.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

Kathy Sue stepped into the prison laundry, smiling in anticipation. Today was the day, finally she would be going home to Bo. As soon as she could get to Hazzard, she'd take Bo somewhere far away from that awful place. She would get him away from his family, she wasn't going to let them keep her away from the man she loved any longer. That afternoon when the truck from the linen supply company left the prison, it was carrying a bit of extra cargo in the form of Kathy Sue Shelton.

It had only taken Kathy Sue two days to make her way to Hazzard. It would've been even quicker if it hadn't been for those two men she had been forced to be with. She hoped Bo would be able to forgive her for allowing them to use her body like that, but there had been no choice. If she hadn't done as they asked, they would've dumped her out in the middle of nowhere, far from any highway. Kathy Sue couldn't, wouldn't allow that kind of delay, she could only hope Bo would understand. Smiling to herself when she felt the car come to a stop and she realized where they were. "Thank you sir, I appreciate you giving me a ride to my aunt's home. She would've come to get me herself if she wasn't ill, the poor dear." Kathy Sue told the man who had given her a ride the final leg of her journey. Waiting for the car to disappear down the road, Kathy Sue quickly ran into the trees and headed up to the farmhouse where Bo waited.

Watching from the trees, Kathy Sue couldn't believe her luck. Seeing the old man and Daisy heading towards their vehicles, Kathy Sue crept closer. Just in time she got into position to hear what they were saying.

"You gonna be into the Boar's Nest later Uncle Jesse?"

"Probably Daisy, first though I've got to get those tractor parts in Capitol City." Jesse answered her, before turning to the boys. "You boys get them chores done while I'm gone. I'll be gone a while, you should have a chance to relax a bit before I get back with the parts." Jesse told them, knowing they'd be glad of the time alone.

As soon as Jesse and Daisy left, the boys turned towards the barn and the waiting chores. Watching from her hiding place, Kathy Sue was shocked to see Luke stop Bo with a hand on his arm. When Bo turned to his older cousin, she recognized the look on his face. Shaking with fury, she watched as Luke pulled his younger cousin in for a hug, pulling his head down for a deep, loving kiss. Pulling apart, the two men walked to the barn disappearing inside. Forcing herself to calm down, Kathy Sue snuck into the house, and grabbed a coil of rope she saw on the back porch on her way inside. Laying the rope on a table, along with a pair of stolen handcuff, she grabbed Jesse's shotgun and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Kathy Sue heard steps on the back porch. Hiding behind the corner, she raised the shotgun into the air, preparing to strike. A moment later when Luke stepped into the living room from the kitchen, she lowered the gun, violently striking his head.

Going into the house for a drink, Luke wasn't expecting to be long. Before he could get a cold drink, he was startled by the ringing of the phone. Stepping into the living room, Luke never knew what hit him as he crumpled to the floor, his last conscious thought of Bo as the darkness engulfed him.

Kathy Sue wasted no time; grabbing the coil of rope, she quickly tied Luke's hands behind him. Bringing the other end of the rope down to his feet, she soon had him secured, finishing the job with a rag shoved into his mouth. Kathy Sue dragged Luke further into the room, hiding him from sight under the window. Jumping slightly, the sound of the back door opening startling her, she barely made it back into position in time. "Don't move Bo," Kathy Sue snarled, shoving the shotgun into Bo's back. "Lay down on the floor Bo, hands behind you...do it or I'll shoot Luke."

Bo had to remind himself to breathe, the sight of Luke unconscious and tied up warring with the fear he felt at the sound of Kathy Sue's voice. Hesitating when she ordered him to lay down, Bo quickly complied, the sound of the hammer being pulled back scaring him more than anything she had ever done to him. Putting his hands behind him, he was startled to feel cuffs being secured to them. _Oh Lord what are we gonna do now. Please God I don't care what happens to me, just please don't let anything happen to Luke. He doesn't deserve to be hurt just for loving me._ Bo silently prayed, smiling in relief when Luke's eyes slowly opened. His relief was short-lived as Kathy Sue began to rant while pacing around the room.

"How could you betray me like this Bo? I understood that you let your family keep us apart...it's hard to go against your family. I understand that, but...this? I come home thinking, surely he'll be happy to see me. I thought we'd go away somewhere together. Some place your family would never find us, some place they couldn't interfere. Imagine my surprise then, coming home and finding you're with... My God Bo, of all the people you could've betrayed me with...why did it have to be...why?" Kathy Sue screamed as she paced the room, waving a gun.

From his position on the floor, Bo could do nothing except lay there listening to his former girlfriend screaming at him. Moaning in pain when Kathy Sue puncuated a statement with a kick to his side, Bo prayed that he would find a way out of this nightmare. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken him three years to finally move past what she had done to him. Three years of pain and fear before finding that one person he could love. This couldn't be how it all ended, he wouldn't let Kathy Sue destroy his life just as he had gotten it back. He would find a way to get them both out of this, would do whatever it took for them to escape. On the other side of the room, he saw the fear he felt reflected in the eyes of the one he loved.

Hanging up the phone, Rosco tapped a pencil nervously against the desk, unsure of his next move. He couldn't believe it had taken the state police two days to call and tell him that Kathy Sue Shelton had escaped from prison. Rubbing a hand across his face, he tried to contain the worry that came with the unanswered phone. Telling himself that he was probably overreacting, the Dukes were probably just outside doing chores, if they were even home. Getting into his car and calling Enos on the cb, telling him to meet at the Duke farm, he told himself again the unanswered phone didn't mean anything. Pulling up to the end of the driveway, Rosco waited for Enos. As soon as the younger man arrived, the sheriff instructed him to park his car away from the house and approach on foot. Walking up to the front of the house, Rosco could hear a woman's voice through the open window. The words he heard a few minutes later, chilled him to the bone. Knowing there wasn't a moment to waste, he burst through the front door, "Freeze!" Shouting the command, Rosco saw the shotgun in Kathy Sue's hands, saw her finger begin to tighten on the trigger. Firing his own gun, he prayed he had been quick enough.

While Kathy Sue was ranting at Bo and kicking him, Luke was working on freeing himself from the ropes holding him prisoner. Luke would never know what had alerted Kathy Sue that he was free. It could've been a look in Bo's eyes or maybe he had made a noise without noticing. Whatever it was didn't matter, what did was the look of pure hatred on her face when she turned towards him. Pointing Uncle Jesse's shotgun at his chest, Kathy Sue screamed in rage. "No! I won't let you take him from me, I'll kill you first!"

The words had barely left her mouth, when Rosco kicked in the front door, yelling "Freeze!"

As if in slow motion, Bo saw Rosco pull the trigger of his gun. Heard the sound of the gunshot, followed closely, too closely by the sound of a shotgun blast. "Luke!" Bo screamed, struggling to reach his lover's side, unaware of Enos kneeling beside him, unlocking the cuffs. The only thing Bo was aware of in that moment was the sight of Luke lying on the floor and the fear that he had just lost the only person he would ever love.

TBC

Yes I know another evil cliffhanger. hiding from the angry mob Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Violence, Slash, Incest

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Learning To Love

Chapter 6

The moment Bo felt his arms fall free, he struggled to his feet. Stumbling across the room to where Luke lay, Bo fell to his knees and carefully pulled his cousin into his arms. "Oh God," Bo whispered fearfully at the sight of Luke's blood. Laying a shaking hand against Luke's throat, he sighed with relief when he felt the steady but weak pulse against his fingers. "Luke? Please wake up Luke. I love you, please don't leave me, don't let her win." Bo begged his lover, not noticing the twin looks of shocked surprise on the faces of Enos and Rosco.

From where she lay in front of the sofa, Kathy Sue watched the scene playing out in front of her with hatred in her eyes. _How can Bo choose him over me? I love you Bo, I only did what I had to. I never wanted to hurt you... Oh God it hurts, somebody help me, please. _

Rosco holstered his gun and stepped over to the Shelton girl, kneeling down, he felt for a pulse. Surprised when he found one, though by the way it felt, he guessed she wasn't going to make it. Looking up from his spot beside Kathy Sue, Rosco was startled by what he was hearing. Shaking himself from his dazed state, the sheriff pulled himself to his feet and called for two ambulances. Though he really didn't think the Shelton girl would be alive by the time it got here, he knew it was his duty to get her the help she needed, or try to anyway. Glancing over at Enos, Rosco saw his own shock mirrored on the deputy's face. Wanting to offer some comfort, Rosco stepped over to where Bo sat holding his cousin. Laying a surprisingly gentle hand on the younger man's back, Rosco leaned down, "Bo, help's on the way. Luke's gonna be okay." Returning to Kathy Sue's side, he knelt beside her and applied pressure to her wound though he was sure it wouldn't do any good.

Kathy Sue could do nothing, her ability to hurt anybody was gone, as she turned away from the sight of Bo and Luke. In her entire life, she had never felt anything so painful, though at least part of the pain was from hearing Bo's words. It felt as though her chest were on fire, and it hurt to breathe. She giggled quietly at that thought, hurt to breathe? _That was funny, breathing doesn't hurt, not supposed to anyway. _Kathy Sue moaned in pain when the coughing started, she could taste the blood in her mouth. Suddenly, for the first time in her life she felt afraid. As though she knew her final breath was coming, Kathy Sue turned her head back towards Bo and Luke. Her final sight, the picture she would carry with her to the grave, was of Bo leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his cousin's lips.

Bo barely felt the hand on his back, but he clearly heard the words that Rosco whispered in his ear. Smiling through his tears, Bo pulled Luke closer to himself, "Ya hear that Luke? Help's coming so you hang on. Please hang on for me love, I can't do this alone." Bo jumped slightly when Enos dropped a towel into his lap.

"Here Bo...for the bleeding," Enos said, as he dropped a kitchen towel in his friend's lap. Stepping back, he found himself standing next to the sheriff. Looking at the older man nervously, Enos wasn't sure what he should say, if he should say anything. "Sheriff, what do we do now?"

"What are ya talking about Enos? We wait for the ambulance and then we get a hold of Daisy and Jesse, let them know what's happened. Even a dipstick like you should be able to figure that out," Rosco snapped at the younger man.

"I know that sheriff. I meant...well you heard what Bo's saying. It ain't..."

"What it ain't Enos, is none of our business. I don't want to hear you telling anybody what you heard neither. If I do...I'll fire ya. You understand me?" Rosco told the younger man, surprising them both with his words.

"Yes sir sheriff, I won't tell nobody," Enos stuttered out.

Hearing the sirens, Rosco stepped outside to meet them. While he waited in the yard, he tried to regain his usual bluster. _I can't believe I said that. I should be calling Boss and telling him about this, got to be a way we can use it against the Duke boys. So why ain't I? Why did I tell the dipstick I'd fire him? _When the ambulances arrived, Rosco directed them inside. Not even noticing when the attendants came back from the house with Luke on a stretcher, he countinued to stand there lost in thought. He remembered how he had felt when Sue Ann conned him. Rosco also remembered that it was the Duke boys who had come after him, who had helped him to capture Sue Ann and her partners. If it hadn't been for them, he would never have been able to recover his dignity. For that matter, if it hadn't been for Bo and Luke, Boss probably would've fired him over it. _Guess maybe that's why I said that? If I learned one thing out of that mess, it'd be that love shouldn't be used against people. Besides I owe them boys and after all Bo's been through, guess keeping their secret is the least I can do. _Rosco was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Jesse's pick-up pulling into the yard and parking beside the remaining ambulance.

"Rosco! What's going on? Why's there an ambulance here? Where's my boys?" Jesse yelled his questions as he hurried towards the house.

"Jesse hold on a minute now," Rosco ordered, stepping in front of the older man and placing a hand on his chest. "The Shelton girl escaped from prison two days ago..."

"Two days! Why didn't you tell us Rosco?" Jesse interrupted angrily, the next moment nearly collapsing at the sight of a sheet draped body being brought from the house. "Who?"

"Kathy Sue's the only one who died Jesse. I would've told you sooner, ya know I wouldn't keep something like that from y'all. Thing is I didn't know until this morning myself, I called out here just as soon as I did too. That's why I'm out here, when I couldn't get an answer and knowing she had escaped, well I got worried. So me and Enos came out here to check things out. When I came up to the house, I heard the Shelton girl say that she was gonna kill him. I didn't know who she's talking to, but I knew I couldn't let it happen. I kicked in the door, saw she had a shotgun pointed at Luke, and was about to pull the trigger. That's when I shot her, I guess I wasn't fast enough though, cause Luke got shot too. I don't know how bad it is Jesse and I don't see the other ambulance so I guess they done took Luke to the hospital."

"Yes sir they did, Bo went with him." Enos told them as he came up and heard the sheriff's words.

"Tri-County?" Jesse asked.

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse," Enos replied.

"Enos I need to get to the hospital, Bo's gonna be needing me. Could you go to the Boar's Nest and tell Daisy? Make sure she gets to the hospital okay, would you do that for me?"

"I sure will Uncle Jesse. Don't you worry about a thing now, I'll get Daisy to the hospital, you can depend on me," Enos answered.

When they arrived at the hospital, Bo was forced to the waiting room despite his protest. That's where Jesse found him, pacing the room, his shirt covered in Luke's blood. Walking up to him, Jesse hated the pain he saw in his nephew's eyes. Opening his arms, he smiled softly when Bo stepped into them and leaned his head on his uncle's shoulder. "Any word Bo?"

"No..." Bo whispered, "Uncle Jesse what am I gonna do if...? I love him Uncle Jesse, I can't live without him."

Feeling the younger man beginning to shake, the fear and stress of the last few hours catching up to him, Jesse led him to the chairs along the wall. "Come on now Bo, sit down here." Placing his fingers beneath Bo's chin, Jesse gently raised the younger man's face until he was looking him in the eye. "Now Bo, you got to have faith. Luke's gonna fight to stay here with ya, you can't be giving up on him," Jesse assured his nephew.

"I know Uncle Jesse. I'm trying...but there was so much blood and they made me leave. I want to be strong for him, I'm just so scared..." Bo trailed off, leaning against his uncle seeking the comfort he'd always found in those strong arms.

Wrapping his arms around Bo, Jesse ran soothing hands up and down the younger man's back. Jesse did what he could to offer Bo comfort and support as they settled in to wait for word of Luke's condition.

Twenty minutes later they were joined by Daisy as she came running into the emergency room, tears streaking her face. Sitting down on the other side of Jesse she leaned against him, "Uncle Jesse? Is Luke...?"

"We don't know anything yet baby, but he was still alive when they got here. All we can do is wait and pray," Jesse gently told her, patting her on the leg with his free hand.

An hour later the doors from the exam area swung open. Stepping through them the older man in a white coat called out, "Anybody here for Luke Duke?"

Jumping to his feet, Bo rushed over to the doctor, followed closely by Daisy and Uncle Jesse. "That'd be us Doc, how is he?"

"You are...?"

Laying a firm hand on Bo's shoulder, Jesse stopped his nephew from saying anything. "We're Luke's family Doc, I'm his Uncle Jesse and these are his cousins Bo and Daisy," Jesse introduced them all.

"Yes, well Mr. Duke I'm Dr. Larson, I've been treating your nephew. To answer your question young man, your cousin will be fine. He's a very lucky young man, he received only a glancing blow. After x-rays we determined that there were no bullets in his body, which means we were able to avoid surgery. However he did lose a bit of tissue from his side, and stitches were required to close the wound. Luckily this was one of those case where the injury really did look worse than it was. He will need to be careful for a couple of weeks while the wound heals. No heavy lifting or strenous activity, but as soon as the nurse finishes cleaning him up he's free to go home."

"Home? Are you sure that's a good idea Doc? I mean he was shot, what if something goes wrong?" Bo asked.

Seeing the blood covering the young man before him, Dr. Larson correctly concluded that he had been with his cousin when he was shot. "Bo wasn't it? I'm sure it must have been upsetting to see your cousin shot and bleeding, but I assure you he's fine. Luke wasn't really hurt that badly, all he needs is time and rest, both of which he can get at home. I will give him a prescription for pain killers, but he probably won't even need those after a few days. As I said he's a very lucky young man..." Dr. Larson stopped speaking when he saw the young man in question coming towards them. "Now why don't y'all take him home?" Dr. Larson suggested, nodding his head in Luke's direction.

Turning in the direction the doctor indicated, Bo grinned from ear to ear when he saw Luke coming towards them. Rushing towards him, Bo wrapped strong arms around his cousin. Just barely resisting the urge to kiss his lover, Bo reluctantly pulled back. "You okay Luke?"

"I'm fine Bo. Are you okay?" Luke asked in concern when he saw the blood covering Bo's shirt.

Seeing where Luke was looking, Bo rushed to reassure him, "This? It ain't my blood Luke, I'm fine, I swear."

Joining the boys, Jesse and Daisy each took a turn at hugging Luke. It only took a few minutes to take care of the necessary paperwork and then they were heading home.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Bo lay in bed next to Luke wondering how to tell his cousin what it was he wanted, no needed, to do.

"Bo? Why don't ya stop thinking so loud and just tell me what's bothering you?" Luke asked, raising himself up on one arm and looking down at the man he loved.

"Sorry. I just don't want to upset ya Luke and well...you're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Too late, I've known that for years," Luke couldn't resist teasing.

"Cute love, but true." Pausing for a moment, Bo licked at suddenly dry lips. "I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now. There's somewhere I need to go Luke, something I need to do before I can move on. I know it may sound strange, but...LukeIneedtoseeKathySue'sgrave," Bo said in a rush, before he could lose his nerve.

"Bo! Slow down and take a breath...okay now you want to say that again, slow so I can understand ya?"

Taking a deep breath, Bo closed his eyes, not at all sure what Luke's reaction would be. "I need to see Kathy Sue's grave. I know she's gone Luke, but I feel like I need to go there and see her name on the tombstone. I know it sounds crazy and I'll understand if you can't be with me when I go, though I hope..."

"Bo, shhh..." leaning down, Luke placed a gentle kiss on Bo's lips, hoping to calm him down. "I understand and of course I'll go with you. You'll never have to face anything like this alone, not as long as I'm here. When did you want to go?"

"Could we do it today, before I lose my nerve?" Bo quietly asked.

"Of course we can, just as soon as chores are done, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Luke. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Bo asked, pulling Luke down for another kiss.

"Hmmmm, let me think. Not since last night, and I love you too," Luke replied with a smile.

Three hours later, Bo and Luke drove up to the Shady Rest Cemetary. Parking the car, they pulled themselves out of the General and began walking towards where Kathy Sue Shelton's body lay entombed. Kneeling down beside the tombstone, Bo reached out with a trembling hand to trace the letters upon it. "Kathy Sue, I didn't know when I came up here what I was gonna say to you. I've never understood why you did the things you did, guess I never will. I wish things could've been different, there was a time when I loved you...maybe if. Well there ain't no point in thinking about what might have been. Like Uncle Jesse says, coulda, woulda, shoulda, did. Can't change the past and I guess I don't really want to. Not that I enjoyed what you did to me, but if you hadn't done them things, I doubt I ever would've fallen in love with Luke. No matter how hard it was, no matter what you put me through, I can't completely regret something that brought me as much love as I share with him. I suppose what I'm trying to say Kathy Sue is, I forgive you for what you did and I hope you've found some measure of peace, wherever you are." Patting the headstone, Bo shoved himself to his feet and walked back to where Luke waited a few feet away.

"That was beautiful Bo," Luke whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "You ready to go home now?"

"Thanks love. Yeah...let's go home," Bo replied, putting his arm around Luke's waist and leading them towards the General. Sliding behind the steering wheel of the powerful car, Bo turned to Luke and grinned. Pressing down on the gas pedal, Bo pulled out of the cemetary drive and headed towards home, finally at peace with himself and the past.

The End.

Well there it is, please let me know what ya think.


End file.
